1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front wheel suspension device for a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A front wheel suspension device for saddle-ride type vehicles is known. See, for example, JP-A No. H4-169386. This front wheel suspension device includes a front fork that supports a front wheel at a lower end thereof and a link member having upper and lower links wherein the upper and lower links couple a handlebar and the front fork. In the JP-A No. H4-169386, the operation (rotation) of the handlebar is transmitted through the upper and lower links to the front fork.
However, since the link member has an L-shape protruding forward and upwardly in a side view and the handlebar is disposed above the link member, there have been the problems of low flexibility in the layout of the handlebar. Thus, hardly making the layout of the handlebar compact.